


溺毙于过去之人/Drowning

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Connor is a little bit annoying, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hypnotism, Investigations, M/M, Psychotherapy, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: “我常觉得自己身处泥沼。”盖文说。他半阖着眼，暗室若隐若现的檀香在鼻尖飘渺，让人昏昏欲睡。“为什么？”有人问。盖文嗫嚅着动了动嘴唇。眼皮变得越来越沉重，令人心安的黑暗逐渐从眼角扩散开来。他即将无可抵抗地沉入沉睡。因为你。在失去意识前，他在心里说。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	溺毙于过去之人/Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没有更文了良心不安  
> 但是真的 太 忙 了 (声泪俱下  
> 这是一个月之前的存存货，本以为能在八月底写完，结果现实远比想象骨感  
> 先放这一部分吧

“……那么，大家散会。”众警员点头，陆续离开会议室。盖文把空白的记事本往怀里一塞，准备从后门溜走。“李德，你留一下，我有事和你说。”

他背对福勒做了一个鬼脸，一脸苦相地回去乖乖坐下。蒂娜在门口幸灾乐祸地摆手，他回了一个友好的中指。

等最后一个人离开，福勒关上门。看着故意正襟危坐的盖文，他叹了口气。

“我搞不懂你为什么总在不必要的地方这么固执，”福勒在盖文对面拉了一张凳子坐下。“你只用一周躺两个小时，跟治疗师聊些有的没的，就当是带薪休假，”他头疼地说。“这比上班轻松多了。”

“那些心理治疗师可不这么想，”盖文嗤之以鼻。“他们才不会两个小时让你老老实实躺在那睡大觉，不问出点什么心理变态的结果决不罢休，跟苍蝇似的。更况且我又不用心理辅导，”他把手一左一右搭在两边的椅背。“你看过我的结案率，有问题吗？”

福勒把手按在眼皮上，看上去很疲惫。“没有人质疑你的能力，李德——这只是例行程序，所有搭档牺牲的人都要接受一次心理辅导。你走个过场，我拿去交差，然后万事大吉，就这么简单。算我求你，应付一下负责的那些家伙，我不想再被堵在厕所质问为什么一个月了还没拿到你的心理评估。”

“下次见到他你可以把我的报告摔在他脸上。”盖文无所谓地耸肩，得到福勒的又一次叹气。队长只得直起身，做最后的警告。“听着李德，这次由不得你耍性子。革命之后警局上下制度都多少做了整改，特别对警员的心理健康水平的要求。就算你对搭档的死——”说到这，福勒罕见地停顿了一下。“——就算你自己真的没问题，档案上也需要一份白纸黑字的证明。要么你被停职，直到评估出来为止。”

盖文看着福勒，没有吭声。他翘着二郎腿，指甲有一下没一下地扣着椅背后面的海绵垫，发旧的椅背很快变得坑坑洼洼。

“好吧，”他只得松口。“替我约个时间……”

“明天下午三点，过去直接报你的名字。”福勒飞快塞给他一张名片，像是怕他突然反悔。名片上印着一个面容艳丽的女性照片，烫银的大字印着她的职称和姓名。盖文吹了一个口哨。

“还不错，是我喜欢的类型。”盖文弹了弹名片，站起身对福勒挤挤眼。“那没什么事我就走了。”

“记得准时过去！”福勒在他身后喊。盖文没理会，抬腿快速离开。走到无人的转角，他拿出那张名片。名片整洁干净，照片上女性职业化的笑容看上去亲切又虚伪。他无意识抠着那张硬纸，指甲缝里还残留着椅背上扣下来的海绵屑，灰黑一片。

他定定地看着那张名片，一动不动，仿佛一尊静止的阴影。走廊传来渐近的脚步声，盖文如梦方醒抖了抖，随手把名片揉进口袋，大步离去。

*

所以麻烦事就是这么开始的。

盖文站在写着“心理放松室”牌子的门口。说得这么委婉，好像换个名字就能假装进去里面的人不可悲似的。他故意迟到了一个小时，想着治疗师或许会让下一个预约的先进去，这样他就有借口掉头回去——毕竟他的确来过了。

盖文贴着磨砂的玻璃门探头探脑，里面没有声音，安静得要命。他原本以为会听到点别的，比如哭声，压抑或者歇斯底里的那种，还有摔东西的声音什么的，那些心理创伤的人不都这样么？他竖起耳朵听门缝的时候一边胡思乱想，中午申请的搜查令明天九点再催，晚上吃拐角那家泰国菜，顺便买点啤酒，回去还能赶上直播的球赛。很好，一如既往的井井有条，他的生活跟崩溃没有一点关系——他到底来这里干什么?

反正来这里已经完成了任务，下次福勒再问，这也不是他的错。盖文准备转身走开，拍拍口袋摸出一包烟。这时门却恰到好处地打开，他略一惊愕，烟被轻巧夺下，让他维持着准备点烟的尴尬姿势。

“这里禁止吸烟。”开门的女人笑着说，把烟还给他。她和名片里长得一样好看，比照片更令人没有防备。盖文尴尬地哼笑两声，看着她的脸，却发现自己并不能想起她的名字。他匆匆把烟塞进口袋，悄悄瞄了一眼敞开门的室内，里面很宽阔，一个人也没有。

“你一定是李德警探，”女人做了一个请的动作示意他进去，盖文只得跟着进门。室内装潢简单，蓝色的主色调旨在营造放松的氛围。除了必备的办公用品，角落里摆放着几个画着水纹的屏风，和水蓝色的落地窗帘交相呼应。屏风后面是一张可调节的单人床，静息细听甚至还能听到背景播放着流水的触发音。

真是进退两难，盖文想。他咽了一口不存在的唾沫，随口应答掩饰自己的不自在，“呃，是我，有点事耽搁了一会。没想到还有人在。”

女人捂着嘴轻轻笑起来。她确实很亲和，至少看起来是这样，没有穿讨人厌的白大褂，也没有佩戴任何说明身份职位的证件（她到底叫什么来着？），衣着简约休闲，妆容得体，如果现在她在酒吧而不是在什么放松室，或许是可以考虑请一杯酒的类型。但这里到底不是酒吧，虽然两个场合都有欲盖弥彰的意思——去酒吧的人用酒代替暗示，这里也一样，走进这种地方本身就说明问题，要么你自己说，要么她替你问。

“福勒队长特别嘱咐过我，所以排在你之后的预约都取消了。”她说着，递给盖文一杯水，像是并不意外盖文恶作剧一般的迟到行为。“你的测试本该在一个月前结束……不过你似乎一直没有来，能告诉我原因吗，盖文？”

直呼名字，刻意营造的亲近感。如果她探究观察的目光再收敛一点，也许有机会陷入她的温柔陷阱。到底是这一行干久了，这不由得让人想起问询目击者和嫌疑人时用的那一套，人总是利己又瞻前顾后的，破案少不了给巴掌再赏颗糖的套路，不外乎都是审讯用剩下的东西。不过说起来，这个活通常也不是他来干……

“没什么，只是忘记了。”他把水一饮而尽，往那张显然是为他这种人准备的单人床上坐下。既然如此，不如就当一个本分的“病人”，有句话怎么说的，来都来了。进行心理辅导的人无非都要经历这个——被剥开，因为暴露自己和假定的批判而激怒，而他只需要任她宰割就好，这有什么呢？快退休的老警员哪一个没有丢过搭档，被留下来的那一个再变成警探，事情都是这么过去的。对于这种有很大几率发生的坏事只能期望不会发生在自己身上，但如果发生了也没什么大不了，难过几天，流几次眼泪，第二天新的任务和新的搭档在还等着被分配，如果没这些心理准备，还干这行做什么？

“你可以先睡一会，我们先随便聊聊，放轻松。”治疗师从善如流。说实话，尽管他讨厌评估——这个事情本身带有目的性，他本来就不需要这个，还要装得多配合似的——但是他并不讨厌这个女人。话少，够沉稳，不多追问，不刻意迎合。他喜欢聪明的人。看来他至少能在这里舒舒服服睡上两个小时后拍屁股走人。评估？那是她的事。

盖文躺在那张床上，那个治疗师配合地拉上了屏风，空间变成仿佛只有他一个人的小室。仰面盯着天花板时，他才注意到天花板也是蓝色的。窗帘上绣了看不见的银线，光线透过窗帘折射到天花板上，像流动的海水。

原本微弱的水流触发音渐响。盖文闭上眼睛，努力酝酿睡意。放轻松，李德，这没什么。他在心里对自己说。但越是这么强迫自己这么想着，他反而越是焦躁不安，仿佛床垫底下塞了豌豆让他不能安睡。操，他从来没有觉得蓝色这么难以忍受，天花板是蓝的，屏风是蓝的，窗帘也他妈是蓝的，水流的声音也大得刺耳，仿佛这些蓝色还不够提醒他在水里似的。他睁开眼盯着天花板，强忍着翻身改变姿势的冲动，这又不是他妈的水刑，没理由真的这么煎熬。这没什么，李德。他又这样对自己说了一次。

治疗师的脚步声由近到远，又由远及近。她在床头的小桌子上又放了一杯水。“我们能随意聊点什么吗，盖文？”

“好，”他赶紧回答，然后马上意识到自己的反应过于急切。“你想聊点什么？”

“嗯……你觉得这个放松室怎么样？”隔着屏风，治疗师的声音变得有些不真切，声调平缓而虚幻。“这个房间原本是米白色的，我们觉得太过单调，所以重新装潢成蓝色调。”她问，“你喜欢吗？”

“呃……”他语塞，决定说个无伤大雅的谎。“还不错，我觉得。蓝色……蓝色代表放松。”

“没想到你对颜色有一番研究，”她的嗓音富有诱导性，带着奇异的催眠感。“其他颜色呢，比如黄色？”

“黄色……”盖文重新闭上眼，熟悉的光圈宛如实质烙印在眼皮，在黑暗中清晰地旋转着。“黄色代表思考。”

“噢，有意思的说法，大多数人都会说黄色代表希望什么的，”她继续问，“红色呢，你觉得红色怎么样？”

他仿佛短暂地回到那一天。深蓝色的棺椁和水流声将他带回深不见底的黑暗，一点红色在漆黑的水底指引着他，他伸手去摸，没有温度。

“……危险。”他喃喃地说，“抱歉……能不能换个话题？”

“聊颜色确实有些无聊了，”她一转话锋，刻意得不着痕迹。“那我们聊聊你的搭档？你觉得 **他** 怎么样？”

搭档……即使现在回想，这个词和代表的人也一如既往的不真实。除了周围人对他淡漠反应的白眼，他自己都很难分辨这个人是否真的存在过——那个人的抽屉里除了人手一份的入职手册之外什么都没有，只有桌子上一小盆仙人掌欣欣向荣，但这本来也是不需要人照顾的东西，而盖文似乎就这么无缝衔接地适应了没有 **他** 的生活。“ **他** 可是盖文这么多年的搭档啊！”当他如往常一样带着垃圾话上班，一如既往地迟到早退的时候，那些角落里带着愤怒的窃窃私语谴责他的无动于衷时常以这句话作为开场白，仿佛把罪恶全部推给盖文·李德更能突显 **他** 的不值得并掩盖说话者自己理所应该的冷漠，而实际上那些人对 **他** 的了解连屁都不是。 **他** 是那个因为“互相了解”的玩笑认真记下自己喜好再把自己的也写出来交给盖文的人； **他** 是那个会默许自己任性利用仿生人的便捷好提高业绩的人；他是那个能听懂“滚开”和“别管我”真正意义的人； **他** 是那个让他变成被留下来的那一个的人——然而事情已经发生——如果对这种既定发生的坏事没有心理准备，还干这行做什么？

“他很好，”莫名其妙，不知道是告诉自己还是回答问题。“但这没什么的。”他这样说。

*

“那天福勒找你是为了这个？你去了？”

蒂娜像只聒噪的鸟儿一样飞到他身边搂住他的脖子，被盖文嫌恶地拍开。

“多事。”

“我这是关心你……那个治疗师怎么样？”

盖文摸着下巴，做出思考的样子。“长得很漂亮，真希望下次见到她裙子可以短一点……你干嘛这样看着我？”

他被拍了一下。蒂娜努努嘴，盖文这才看到康纳在离他们不远的地方走进茶水间。革命后随着仿生员工人数的增加，茶水间新添仿生人专用的饮水机供釱液补充。康纳目不斜视地盯着慢慢流出釱液的饮水机，跟平常一样做任何事都专心得过分死板，好像这样做就能让杯子快点接满。他没什么反应，好像完全没听到刚才他跟蒂娜聊了什么，但盖文知道他们的本事，如果他的搭档（过去式的）能隔着两堵墙听到动静然后在人类不可能瞄准的死角做到一枪一个，那这个过时的塑料也可以。同事们曾打趣，说 **他** 和康纳像是一对性格迥异的兄弟，那时康纳揽着 **他** 的肩膀略带自豪地向同事们介绍RK900系列的升级，看上去很高兴； **他** 只是维持着礼貌的微笑，眼神却穿过叠嶂的人群，准确无误地落到角落里的盖文身上。

盖文从未了解过 **他** 和康纳之间的关系。或许他们相处的还不错，但盖文并不在乎，他讨厌康纳，这和康纳是不是人没有关系。康纳身上那种近乎急功近利的社交友好让他感到厌恶，革命前讨厌，革命后更加讨厌，区别只在于以前他可以一枪崩了这个东西，但现在就不行； 或许他的搭档过去曾为他在康纳之间维持着某种平衡，因为那个塑料至少在他还在的时候也会好言对盖文道过早安，然后戴着微笑面具屏蔽盖文每日更新的冷言冷语；但现在，平衡悄然瓦解，伦敦大桥垮下来——盖文头一次发现康纳视若无睹的无视比他虚伪的微笑更让人讨厌。

康纳面无表情地带着那杯蓝血从他们面前路过。就在仿生人的外套衣角即将掠过他时——也许盖文总是想要博取关注而获得存在感——尽管大多数时候总是坏的方面——但他甚至没有过脑就这么做了——他在仿生人抬起后脚跟时，将自己的一只脚插了进去。然后康纳就这么在地心引力的作用下不可抑制的扑倒在地，那杯蓝血被哗地洒在地上。

他看到康纳的灯环瞬间变为红色，须臾就回到正常。康纳不发一语地起身，从容不迫地抚去衣褶和灰尘，简单清理地面，动作流畅的像刚刚什么也没有发生。他转身绕过盖文重新走向茶水间——没有挑衅警告，没有侧目睥睨，他路过盖文像路过一个不存在的死物，仿佛刚刚只是被空气绊倒。

一股无名怒火瞬间在盖文脑中炸开，仿佛刚刚被戏弄的人是他自己。他压抑着愤怒跟着进去，抄起手倚在门上看着背对他的康纳冷笑：“真不好意思，我的脚没有看到你——不过你也真不小心，软体是不是坏了？安德森该带你换个新的。”

康纳背对着他一言不发地操作饮水机的按钮，这种故意为之的无视几乎让盖文怒不可遏，他冲上前掰过康纳的肩膀盯着他的眼睛咬牙切齿，“你的爸爸（Daddy）没教你什么叫礼貌吗？”

康纳被迫转过头和他四目相对，那双常被人称作温暖的棕色眼睛不加掩饰地带着居高临下的漠视。在盖文再一次被激怒之前，他才慢悠悠开口：“对不起，李德警探。我想不是所有人都像你一样有关注四周的精力。”

“哈，”盖文怒极反笑，“你在说我游手好闲？听着，我跟你们这些废物不一样，我早就完成了工作，不像你——”他用力戳着康纳的胸口，“还在这吃点心。”

“当然，”康纳提高了音量，毫不畏惧地与他对视。“我们都知道李德警探的效率，搭档反而妨碍了你的发挥，不是吗？”

这种阴阳怪气的讽刺也让人恶心。但盖文仿佛反因这种鄙夷而兴奋得热血上脑。“终于急了，是吗？”他揪住康纳的衣领，眼看那张一丝不苟的脸因为自己的挑衅而渐渐露出裂痕。“这就是你最近变得比之前更讨厌的原因？你觉得是我的错吗？我为 **他** 的事情很抱歉，但我已经做了我能做的事！我们都没想到……”

“所以这才是你最关心的，”康纳突然打断他。仿生人刻意维护的冷漠终于在此刻破碎，不甘和痛苦在人造的精致脸庞上交织，恨意在额角流淌出猩红色。那双饱含恶意的眼睛如同毒刺直戳盖文眼底，仿佛认定那里一片荒芜，“RK为你死去，你只关心有没有人因此责怪你，是吗？”

这不是他期望的回答。

盖文有一瞬间全然愣住，好像从未想过这个问题。他以为康纳会像他一样愤怒，会质问他为什么只有盖文活着，而 **他** 却不能。他想象过康纳的愤怒，想象过他如何怨怼盖文踩着同伴的尸体升上来，如何恶毒咒怨于他，而盖文当然不在意康纳会说什么——但这句话像一根针扎进他的脑子，让他一股脑的情绪和冲动不知怎么消失地无影无踪。他试图继续愤怒，他 **应该** 愤怒，但他只是徒劳地张开嘴试图辩解——但这真的有必要吗？

康纳挣脱被他抓着的衣领。他很快恢复原本平静的表情，优雅地整理被弄乱的领带。在离开前，他用厌恶的眼神最后看了他一眼。

“我为RK的选择感到遗憾。”

他在转身前不带任何情感地说。然后康纳头也不回地离开，那点厌恶成了他对盖文最后的施舍。

茶水间剩下盖文一个人，却感觉胜过千万人围在他身边目睹他的难堪。他挑起一个不知原由的闹剧，最后的观众和受害者都是他自己。盖文重新移动自己的身体，走到咖啡机前，慢慢接了一杯冷咖啡。浓烈的焦苦味残留在舌根，他欲盖弥彰地喝着，莫名想起夹起尾巴逃走的狗。

但他无处可逃。安德森仿佛掐好时间一样在这时走进来，在他旁边的小桌放下一个东西。

“喝这个，”他含糊地说，指着刚刚放在他身边的罐装咖啡。“茶水间的咖啡尝起来像屎。”

“……”盖文下意识想反驳，最后什么也没说。他们就这么并肩靠在吧台上无声地站了一会，盖文继续喝着手上的劣质咖啡，没有收下安德森给的好意。他大概听到或者目睹了刚才发生的事情，却反常地没有马上进来给盖文一拳。

“我替康纳向你道歉，”安德森说,这句话也很让人惊悚。盖文扭头看他，安德森看着对面的墙。“他对RK的事情一直很难过。”

盖文一口气喝净手里的咖啡，把纸杯捏扁。“关你什么事，”他漫不经心地说。这种氛围让他感到违和难受，他和安德森之间从来不是可以像这样安慰着好好说话的模式。他把捏扁的纸杯掷进角落的垃圾桶，发出咚的一声。

“好像我在乎他说什么一样。”

“接受别人的关心没有那么难，李德。”

“显然我不需要这个，”他尖锐地反驳，仿佛刺中要害。“我没有你想的那么软弱。”

安德森发出一声浑浊的叹息，“你的固执比你更加讨厌。”

“这么说话才像你。”

安德森转过身面对他，“你为什么一定要表现得——”他对着盖文上下比划了一下，又叹了一口气。“不管怎样，这不是你的错。”

他指的不是刚才的事。

“我知道，”盖文飞快回答。“报告上写的很清楚。”

“不，孩子（my son），”安德森说。老人的眼神像等着他说真心话，带着年龄和经验积累的通透。他的语气带着陌生的悲悯和安慰，让盖文无端感到被冒犯和激怒，并为安德森的穷追不舍感到厌倦。“你甚至没有意识到这一点。这不是你的错，孩子，但你表现得就像希望有人来责备你一样……”

“够了，”盖文生硬地打断。他也只能这么做，重复着让自己相信的话语，甚至无心费力找出一个合理的解释。所以他用自己的刺去反击，“安德森，你和康纳之间——我不知道发生了什么，但是我和 **他** 不是你想象的那样，不要把你和塑料的相处方式代入到我身上。”他笃定地告诉安德森，或许也在告诉自己。“剩下的话留着去恶心别人吧，我不需要。”

“还有，”在夺路而出之前，他警告安德森。“管好你的塑料，不要再来烦我。”

没有等安德森继续开口，他将这些话说完，匆匆离开。

（to be continued


End file.
